Camera sotterranea dei registri
La camera sotterranea dei registri o stanza dei registri è una biblioteca che secondo alcuni sarebbe sepolta sotto la sfinge di Giza, nella necropoli di Giza, in Egitto.Is There a Chamber Beneath the Sphinx? catchpenny.org. Ospiterebbe rotoli di papiro contenenti tutta la conoscenza egizia, e la storia completa del perduto continente di Atlantide. Esistono poche prove che dimostrerebbero l'esistenza di questa stanza, anche se gli studi di alcuni scienziati, effettuati col georadar, hanno dimostrato la presenza di cavità sotto la sfinge. Descrizione Il mito della stanza dei registri è una delle più famose teorie alternative che riguardano l'Antico Egitto. La locuzione "Hall of Records", che può essere tradotta come "Sala o stanza dei registri" fu coniata da Edgar Cayce, anche se l'idea dell'esistenza di registri egizi perduti è molto successiva, e le ipotesi sull'esistenza di cavità sotto la sfinge risalgono a Plinio il Vecchio. Nel suo Naturalis historia Plinio afferma che gli Egizi sono convinti che vi sia sepolto un re Harmais.Plinio, Henry T. Riley, John Bostock, "The Natural History of Pliny; Book 36 XVII". H. G. Bohn, 1855. pag 336. Graham Hancock e Robert Bauval, in "Message of the Sphinx", affermano che archeologi statunitensi e governo egiziano hanno bloccato lo studio della sfinge, compresi i tentativi di localizzare cavità sotterranee.Graham Hancock e Robert Bauval, The Message of the Sphinx. Three Rivers Press; 1° ed. (27 maggio 1997). pag 59, 71. ISBN 0-517-88852-1 In seguito Bauval scrisse Secret Chamber nel 1999. Secondo la ricerca di Bauval, le Antichità Egizie permisero ad una squadra statunitense di cercare la stanza dei registri sotto la sfinge. È stato ipotizzato che esistano tre passaggi attorno alla sfinge, due di origine sconosciuta ed uno che si crede essere un piccolo vicolo cieco scavato dietro la testa e risalente al XIX secolo. Sono state proposte teorie alternative sull'origine della stanza, tra cui il fatto che non fosse completamente opera degli antichi Egizi ma di un'altra società (da popoli preistorici ad avanzate razze aliene). Secondo queste teorie, questa società avrebbe sigillato la stanza con i rotoli contenenti la loro conoscenza attorno al 10 500 a.C., ultimo periodo di tempo nel quale la costellazione del leone si trovava tra le zampe della sfinge al momento di sorgere nel cielo notturno. Lo studio e la ricerca della stanza sono considerati pseudoarcheologia. La stanza nella fiction Stel Pavlou pone la Stanza dei Registri sotto la sfinge nel suo romanzo d'avventura Il codice di Atlantide, scritto nel 2001. Note Bibliografia * Zahi Hawass, H E Farouk Hosni e Gaballa Ali Gaballa, "The Secrets of the Sphinx: الترميم بين الماضى والحاضر". American Univ in Cairo Press, 1998. ISBN 977-424-892-9 * Robert Bauval, Secret Chamber: The Quest for the Hall of Records. Arrow; New Ed (7 settembre 2000). 572 pagine. ISBN 0-09-940528-8 * H. Spencer Lewis, "Symbolic Prophecy of the Great Pyramid", The Rosicrucian Press, San Jose, 1936. ISBN 0-912057-55-6 * Garrett G. Fagan, "Archaeological Fantasies: How Pseudoarchaeology Misrepresents the Past and Misleads the Public". Routledge (UK), 2006. 417 pagine. ISBN 0-415-30592-6 Collegamenti esterni * Hall of Records (Wikipedia in inglese) * Categoria:Architettura egizia Categoria:Archeologia misteriosa Categoria:Esoterismo